The Lost Queen
by ElfinCleona
Summary: Shy Aurelia Livingston goes to Egypt with Indiana, Marian, and Mutt in order to rescue her father from the hands of the Soviets. Aurelia also uncovers a world-altering secret from Ancient Egypt. MuttxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There was a hesitant knock on Dr. Jones' office door. Henry Jones, Jr., looked up from his desk. It was early in the morning. No student ever arrived on campus this early. Nevertheless, he opened the door and was a little surprised to see a nervous looking young woman from his archeology class stand there with a heavy satchel draped over her shoulder.

"Come in, Ms. Livingston," He said, indicating for her to sit. Dr. Jones looked her over with a slight frown. She was neither a preppy nor a greaser. Instead she wore a cream polo with a light grey sweater vest. Her dishwater blonde hair was braided and tied with a white ribbon. Two signs that she was a preppy… except for the greaser dark blue jeans. She also wore dirty running shoes.

"What can I help you with?" he asked his student.

She handed him a slip of crumpled notebook paper.

"Could you please tell me what language that is?" She asked in her Midwest accent, her blue eyes were big, begging. "I've looked in all of my translation books and I checked the library but I can't find anything on what language it is."

The professor studied the symbols on the page for a minute or two before taking off his glasses.

"It's an old dialect of Hebrew that the slaves used in ancient Egypt. Do you want me to translate it for you?" He offered.

"No, that's fine," Ms. Livingston said hurriedly. "I'd like to translate it myself. Dad always did write the strangest things in different languages. Do you know where I can find a book to translate this?"

Henry Jr. regarded the dark bags around her slightly blood-shot eyes, how she looked pale, and how she kept clasping and unclasping her hands.  
"There isn't a book on it," he stated slowly, watching her expression turn into a mix of despair and horror.

"Could you…" Aurelia Livingston paused as if wrestling with a vicious argument within herself. "Could you please translate it for me?"

The professor nodded and began writing out the translation below the inscription. He paused briefly for a moment before continuing, trying to hide his growing interest.

A minute passed before he finished and handed the scrap of paper back to her. Her eyes quickly scanned the translation:

_"Reigning under the sand and stone of time forever she will reside."_

"Dad," she muttered, "actually found it…."

"Found what?"

Aurelia Livingston's head shot up, staring at her teacher.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this!" She gasped, her light blue eyes wide with worry.

Henry Jr. was taken aback. Not even his son, Mutt, had mood swings that fast…. Ok, maybe he did.

"Why?"

"They'll come after you too!"

"Who is they?"

"I can't tell you," she whispered, glancing at the window. "But it could put your whole family in danger. I need to go."

She stood up to leave and hurried to the door just as it opened, revealing Mutt in his full greaser outfit. Aurelia jumped back, looking just as startled as Mutt. Mutt took out his comb and fixed his hair. Henry Jr. saw Aurelia roll her eyes. He had to hide a smirk.

"Hey, preppy," Mutt nodded.

"I am not a preppy!" Aurelia gasped, clutching the scrap of notebook paper tighter.

Mutt looked her over. "A greaser?"

"No," She frowned. "I'm the neutral party."

"You'd be the only one," Mutt quipped.

Aurelia glared at him before turning back to her professor. "Goodbye professor…. And Mutt."

She vanished through the doorway.

"What was that about, pops?" Mutt asked.

"Mutt, I want you to keep an eye on her," Henry Jr. said slowly.

"What? Why?"

"Because she knows something and people are after her," he answered.

"So," Mutt said, a little excited, "a new adventure?"

"Quite possibly," Indiana smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aurelia Livingston was growing more and more irritated. Mutt had been popping up where ever she was. At first she passed it off as a coincidence, after all, they shared all of their history classes together, but when he sat next to her at the library she knew something was up.

"So, what's the secret?" he whispered.

Aurelia kept reading her Egyptology book.

"It won't hurt you to tell me," Mutt whispered.

"It will hurt you," She glared.

"Is this greaser bothering you?" asked a large jock. "Because I can take care of that."

Mutt glanced at the jock, recognizing him as one of the linebackers for their school football team.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," she venomously whispered at him. Mutt chuckled.

"I'm sure you could do it, doll, but you are a… well… a doll." The jock said. "Is he bothering you?"

"You're both bothering me," she said, quietly closing her book. "If you'll excuse me," she said before vanishing between book cases.

Mutt wondered how she could disappear so fast. He quickly stood up, avoiding the preppy, and tried to find Aurelia.

He finally saw her at the checkout desk holding a couple more books.

How does she move that quickly? Mutt thought. He speed walked towards Aurelia and followed her out of the library.

A black car drove slowly by on the street. The passenger spotted a girl that looked almost exactly like their target. He said something in Russian to the driver while pointing at Aurelia.

Mutt saw the black car stop and two big men get out. Aurelia was backing up, terrified. She turned and started sprinting back towards the library, and Mutt.

He grabbed her arm and took her through the hallway that would lead to the other side of the building. They burst through the doors and sprinted towards the history building. It wasn't too far.  
In a minute or two they were at Professor Jones' office. Aurelia was too terrified to ask what they were doing.

Indiana looked up and was startled to see his son and a terrified Aurelia.

"Two guys came after her," Mutt explained.

"Why?" Indy asked, looking at Aurelia.

She had sat down, clutching her satchel. "They're after the clues."

"Clues to what?" Mutt asked.

"Have you figured it out yet, Professor?" She asked.

"I had guessed the inscription was about a female ruler of Egypt," Indy said. "But you said 'clues.' So they're more messages from your father?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Each message is written in a different language."

"How many messages are there?" Mutt asked. "And why is it so important that people are after you?"  
Aurelia looked out the window.

"Ms. Livingston," Indy said, getting her attention "would you like to come over to our house for dinner and tell us about it?"

"I will if you do me a favor," she said.

"What is it?" Indy asked.

"Professor, I'd appreciate it if you'd accompany me home. I have reason to believe that the men after me will try to find my house, if they haven't already. I know about your adventures."

Indy studied Aurelia. She was even paler and her big blue eyes were wide with terror.

"All right. When does your last class end?" He asked.

"My last class is your ancient societies class," she replied.

Indy nodded. Class would begin in fifteen minutes. "After class, come with me to my office and I'll take you home."

Aurelia nodded.

"Can I come?" Mutt asked.

Indy was silent. Since they're adventure of the crystal skull Mutt had learned how to accurately shoot a gun. Plus he knew how to fence and use a switch blade. "Yes. I'd like you to back me up."

Mutt grinned.

"This isn't what I thought back up would mean!" scowled Mutt as he took position by the front windows to see if the men would come.

"Deal with it, kid," Indy said as he checked the house over for any sign of the men after his student.  
After a couple of minutes Indy said that there wasn't anyone in the house. He went with Aurelia up to her room.

Indy looked around as his student looked for the loose floor board she had hidden the clues under. Indy noted how everything was clean and organized. Her bed had a handmade quilt on it. On her bed stand was a picture of her and her parents. Indy saw a lovely woman with Aurelia and her father. He assumed it was her mother and continued to study the rest of the room.

There was a large desk with books on Egypt stacked on it.

But the main thing that caught his attention was all of the bookshelves. She had books that covered the classics, to mythology and folktales, to travel books, books on farming (which didn't look like they had been opened), and translation books.

"Aha!" Aurelia gasped, lifting the floor board out, revealing a shoe box.

"A black car stopped in front of the house," came Mutt's voice from downstairs. "You might want to hurry it up!"

"Ok," Indy called back.

Aurelia dumped the contents of her satchel on her bed before putting the shoe box inside it.

"Let's go," Indy said.

"Hold on," Aurelia muttered as she raced around her room picking out books from her numerous shelves.

"We don't have time for that!" Indy frowned.

Aurelia crammed one last book inside her bag before racing down the stairs with her professor. Mutt was coming towards them.

"They're going to pick the lock," He said, sounding worried yet excited at the same time.

"We'll go through the back," she said. They followed her out just as they heard two deep voices speaking in Russian.

"There's a guy coming around to the back yard," Aurelia whispered as they sprinted towards the back gate. Two gun shots rang out followed by a hole appearing in the fence and dirt clods exploding upwards.

Mutt jumped on his motorcycle while Indy and Aurelia hopped inside the car. They raced away while angry words were shouted in Russian.

"I don't suppose you could translate that for me also," Indy said as they drove through an alley.

"You don't want to know," She said.

Indy turned and took a busy street before heading home. He only hoped that his son was all right.  
The motorcycle was parked by the garage. Indy let out a breath. He and Aurelia got out of the car and entered his two story white house. He could hear Mutt telling Marian what had happened today.

"We're home," Indy called. His wife bustled out of the kitchen and hugged him. Indy was pleased that she was worried about him.

_Smack!_

"What was that for?" Indy asked as he rubbed his cheek where Marian had slapped him.

"That's for getting us involved in another adventure. I thought you had retired from it!" Marian frowned.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Jones," Aurelia said quietly. Marian took a step away from her husband and looked at the new arrival. The older woman raised an eyebrow at the younger girl's clothes.

Aurelia caught the look and said, "I'm the neutral party."

"Glad to see there's someone who's smart enough not to get involved in that," Marian muttered loud enough for Indy and Aurelia to hear. Indy chuckled while offering Aurelia a seat in the living room.

"Supper is in the oven," Marian said as she went back to the kitchen to check on it. She wedged the kitchen door open to hear their conversation.

"Miss Livingston, may we see the clues?" Indy asked.

"Sure, Professor," Aurelia nodded. She moved some books in her satchel before taking out a beat up shoe box. She set the box on the coffee table and opened it.

"I numbered them in the order that I received them," she explained as she arranged the clues. "The first clue is in Irish. It says, 'The Great Royal Wife will be missing no more. She will rule as Pharaoh forever.' Dad paraphrased that from an old document he found in Egypt."

Indy studied the second clue. "This looks like ancient Greek."

"It is," Aurelia grimaced. "It took me forever to translate."

"'The threat looming ahead chose her path.' "Indy said.

"These don't sound like normal clues," Mutt said. "Usually they're riddles or directions."

"They're clues to who he found," Indy said.

"The next one is in Arabic," Aurelia said. " 'Senenmut keeps her secret in the afterlife.' "

"Senenmut?" Indy asked.

Aurelia didn't answer him. She continued reading off of the clues. "This one is in European Spanish. 'The buildings of her glory do not speak her name.' "

"So her name was obstructed from all the buildings she made," Indy said thoughtfully.

"Correct," Aurelia said. "Clue number five is in German. 'Maatkare's body is not with the kings or in the pyramids.' Dad didn't get that from any document or inscription. He figured that out by himself."

"Maatkare?" Mutt asked.

"Her other name," Aurelia said. "Clue number six is written is Portuguese. 'Her tomb is empty, her body hidden.' "

"And the last one that you had me translate was in an old dialect of Hebrew," Indy said. "Reigning under the sand and stone of time forever she will reside."

"What's that note in your box?" Mutt asked.

"That's between me and my father." She said, getting defensive.

Mutt raised an eyebrow and took out his comb. Aurelia rolled her eyes again as he combed back his hair.

"What does all of that mean?" asked Marian from the kitchen doorway. Aurelia was silent. "Dinner is on the table."

Mutt instantly stood up to go to the dining room, closely followed by Marian.

Indy turned to Aurelia.

"Professor, that letter is personal. I can tell you the things that pertain to what the clues lead to but that's all."

"Let me guess, it's in another language."

Aurelia smiled for the first time that day. "It's actually in Elvish. We write each other in Elvish when we don't want others to read it."

Indy was in deep thought for a moment as they walked to the supper table. "Then why aren't the clues in Elvish?" Was there something important in the letter that Mr. Livingston didn't want anyone who could read different languages to know?

"What?" Mutt exclaimed, confused. Indy and Aurelia glanced at Mutt before quietly sitting down. They said a short prayer before passing around the food.

"Elvish is from The Lord of the Rings trilogy," Aurelia explained after a pause. "My dad and I loved those books."

Mutt shrugged.

Aurelia gazed at her plate without seeing the food on it until Mutt snapped at her for her attention. Aurelia started before glaring at him.

"There are numbers on the back of the clues," Aurelia said. "I haven't figured out what it means yet."  
Marian started to talk about her day before trailing off into thought. "Ms. Livingston," she began.

"Please call me Aurelia."

"Aurelia," Marian smiled, "why you were discussing the clues I made sure that the guest bedroom was ready for you."

The young woman dropped her fork, her mouth open. "What? You didn't have to do that for me! I can go back home and—"

"And be captured or killed by the Russians that were after you," Indy interrupted.

Aurelia hung her head. "But you've already done so much. I don't want to trouble you any further. If I stay here any longer those men might find me and then you'd all be in danger."

"We've dealt with danger before," Marian and Indy said at the same time. Mutt nodded.

Aurelia sighed. "If you insist…."

"We do," Indiana smiled.

Aurelia was helping Marian with the dishes after supper. Indy and Mutt were studying the clues in the living room.

"Do you know who your dad is talking about in those clues?" Marian asked.

"Yes," Aurelia answered. "And I can't believe he actually found her."

"Who?" asked Mutt from behind them. The two women turned to see Mutt and Indy standing in the door way.

"Hatshepsut." Aurelia said. "The Lost Queen."

"I thought that was a bed tale," Indy muttered.

Aurelia gave a small smile. "In every story there is a grain of truth."

"So that's what who your dad found," Mutt said.

"Yes," Aurelia frowned. "But I think there's something more to it than just finding Hatshepsut. Dad referred that Senenmut knew her secret.

"You think that there's something buried with Hatshepsut?" The professor asked.

"Yes," She yawned. "And I plan on going to Egypt to find it and find Dad…."

"Mutt," Marian said, eyeing the tired female teen. "Why don't you show Aurelia to the guest bedroom."  
"Sure," Mutt shrugged. Aurelia followed him out into the living room but stopped to collect her father's clues. She put them safely in the box and followed Mutt up the stairs. They walked down the hallway and Mutt opened the last door on the left.

"Thank you, Mutt," Aurelia said softly. Mutt blinked. "I really appreciate what you and your family are doing for me. But I'll be out of your way tomorrow."

Mutt scratched the back of his neck while Aurelia inspected the room.

"You won't be in our way," Mutt said as Aurelia picked up a night gown that Marian had set out on the bed. "We're more than happy to help. We like adventures."

Aurelia turned and smiled at him. Mutt blinked once more. She was actually sort of pretty, he thought. Her light brown hair looked soft and her big blue eyes were sincere. When she smiled her face lit up. Mutt fished his comb out of his pocket and fixed his hair.

"Well, good night, Mutt," Aurelia said. Mutt nodded and closed the door behind him and sighed. What was he doing? She was just another pretty face in the long line of pretty faces. Mutt shook his head and headed towards his room.

Meanwhile Aurelia had changed into the night gown Marian was kind enough to let her borrow. It was a light cream color that went down a little past her knees. I look like a flapper; Aurelia chuckled to herself before turning off the light.

She was slowly being lulled into a deep sleep when she heard voices outside. And they were speaking Russian.

* * *

Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I don't own anybody except Aurelia and the plot. Hatshepsut and Senenmut were real people in ancient Egypt. This story also takes place in 1954, just a year after Stalin died. The Cold War continued for about 2 years after his death.

Yes! Finally some background info for you! I wasn't sure how to put it in the summary... Then I forgot to put it in the first chapter...

Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, please let me know if there are any mistakes and I will do my best to correct them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Aurelia grabbed her clothes and stuffed them in her satchel along with the shoe box. She spared a passing thought for her poor books in the bag. Aurelia crept towards the window to hear what they were saying.

The first Russian had a very deep voice. "The girl's father knew the professor who lives here. Maybe he's the one that helped the girl."

The second Russian had a whinier accent and replied with an affirmative to the first guy.

Aurelia quickly left the guest bedroom to wake up the rest of the house. She knocked on a door which opened violently to reveal a bare chest. She looked up and saw that it belonged to Mutt. She gulped.

"The Russians are here," She whispered. Mutt nodded and went in his room and pulled on a black shirt.

"Pop took the first watch. You go downstairs and I'll go get my Mom," Mutt ordered. Aurelia nodded and left.

Mutt watched her retreating figure. He had never seen her wear a dress before or anything that went up to her knees. He shook his head and knocked on his mother's door.

"Better put on your shoes, Livingston," the professor said while checking his gun.

"I heard them outside my window," the student whispered.

"How many?"

"I only heard two. I don't know if there's any more," she answered as she slipped on her tennis shoes.

"Can you run in that night-gown?" Marian's voice asked behind them.

Aurelia looked down at it and blushed. "I think so."

Marian nodded. "What's the plan?"

Indiana shrugged. "Go out the back guns blazing."

"Sounds simple enough," said Mutt as he cocked his pistol.

Aurelia gulped and followed them out back, putting on her satchel.

Then they were running again. Indy shot a tall Russian in the arm while the smaller Russian shot at Marian, barely missing her.

Indy took Marian in the car and Mutt sat on his bike.

"Come on!" He shouted at her.

Aurelia hopped on the motorcycle and it roared to life. She wrapped her arms around Mutt and squeezed her eyes shut. It was her first time on a motorcycle and it wasn't making a very good impression on her.

They raced down different streets. Aurelia hopped that Mutt was following the professor's car.

Meanwhile the two Russians had followed the motorcycle and were gaining.

Mutt looked behind him, over Aurelia's dishwater blonde hair, and saw a black car getting closer. "Hang on," Mutt shouted over the engine.

"What?" Aurelia shouted back.

Mutt swore and sped up. Immediately Aurelia's grip tightened around him in a vice like grip.

"Hang on doesn't mean to cleave me in half," Mutt muttered as he made a sharp right turn. Mutt made another sharp turn into a park, shut off the engine and turned off the headlight. He could hear Aurelia hyperventilating behind him. Mutt turned and saw her shivering in her pale night-dress. Grudgingly he took off his coat and put it over her small shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"They'll see your night-dress," he grumbled. He could see the car driving slowly by. He held his breath. Even though he hid them behind a large bush Mutt was still worried.

The car slowly passed by. Mutt didn't dare to move. Finally after ten minutes passed he started up his motorcycle. Aurelia's iron grip was back to constricting him once more.

Mutt started to drive to the college where he knew his family would be. The trip was tense. At every corner Mutt expected to see the black car and have bullet holes in him. They made it to the college safely.

Mutt had to drag a trembling Aurelia off of the motorcycle and lead her to his dad's office. Indy and Marian were already there. Indy hung up the phone and stood up.

"Hurry up and change, Miss Livingston," Indiana ordered. "We're off to Cairo in an hour."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The men left the room so Aurelia could change into her clothes. Marian helped her. The woman was afraid that Aurelia wouldn't be able to do it with how she was shaking.

There was a knock on the door. Marian answered it. Indy and Mutt came in. Indy took a look at his student and wondered if she'd be up for the trip.

"Cairo?" Aurelia whispered.

"Yes," Indy nodded. "Do you think you could come with us?"

Aurelia turned and Indy was surprised to see a fiery determination in her eyes.

"Yes," She said, her voice cold. "We need to find it before they do. I need to rescue Dad."

"Wait, your pops is missing too?" Mutt asked, taking back his jacket that Aurelia offered him.

"Yes," Aurelia said bitterly. "The last I heard about his whereabouts was that he was staying with his old friend Sala."

"Sala is also a friend of mine," Indy said. Aurelia met his eyes once more. He saw hope. "We'll get your dad back. Don't worry."

"He's all I have left," Aurelia said. Then, shouldering her satchel, "Well? Are we going to Cairo?"

Indy grinned at her spunk. "Yeah, let's go."

"Can I ride in the car this time?" She asked.

"Something wrong with my driving?" Mutt asked, offended.

Aurelia made a face but didn't say anything. Indy and Marian chuckled as they ushered their son out of the room. Aurelia followed.

"I already called for the plane tickets," Indy said. "Miss Livingston, we bought yours for you."

"How much do I owe you?"

Indy stopped walking down the hall and turned to face his student. "You don't owe us a thing, kid."

"I insist." Aurelia said.

"You're paying us back by letting us come with you," Indy smiled.

"But, professor—"

"Call me Indiana," he smiled.

Aurelia was silent for a moment before giving a soft smile. "Indiana."

The four were standing in front of a cargo plane. Aurelia was the only one who looked worried.

"This is normal," Marian assured her.

Aurelia raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

A tall man with dark skin and black hair combed back came over to great the group.

"Hello," he smiled. He had a faint Indian accent. "Welcome to my cargo ship."

"Thanks for taking us aboard, Rick," Indiana said.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all." Rick smiled. He winked at Aurelia. She gulped, nervous of having the attention of the pilot. He gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Come, follow me."

He led them to the door of the plane. Mutt hopped inside. Indy helped Marian and Rick helped Aurelia. Rick's hand squeezed hers and he gave her a seductive smile. Aurelia pulled her hand away and moved as far as she could away from the door.

Rick gave Aurelia one last look before hopping inside and going to the pilot's seat.

"Sit down and hold on to something," he called over his shoulder.

Somehow Aurelia got smushed in between Mutt and Marian. The engines roared to life and the plane started to move forward.

Aurelia clutched her satchel tighter.

"Something wrong?" Marian asked. Mutt regarded their conversation with little interest. Indy had already put his hat over his head in an attempt to nap.

"It's a number of things," Aurelia replied. "For one, the pilot creeps me out. It looks like he wants to eat me."

"That means he wants you." Marian frowned.

"Well I don't want him!" Aurelia growled. "If wanting someone means looking at them like a piece of meat then I don't need it!"

Marian and Mutt chuckled.

"Secondly, the two Russian men that are after me saw us take off," Aurelia continued.

"WHAT? Why didn't you say so?" Mutt gasped.

"Because they could never have gotten on." Aurelia explained. "They were too far away."

Marian hastily changed the subject.

"Were no men interested in you where you lived?" Marian asked.

"I don't know," Aurelia replied truthfully. "I lived out in the country with Mom and Dad. They home schooled me. I was too busy learning to pay attention to what anybody thought of me."

"That's a hick for you," Mutt muttered.

Aurelia rounded on him. "You think you're so tough, don't you! Well, I'm tough too!" Her Midwest accent got thick with her anger. Mutt thought that she looked like an angry kitten.

"I've mastered how to use a switchblade, a sword and a gun. What can you do?"

"I can speak Russian, read and write German, and I have a knack for translating languages!" She growled quietly.

"How will that help you in Egypt?" Mutt scoffed.

"Well, I'll be able to understand what those Russians are talking about," Aurelia growled. The plane lurched. Aurelia's eyes grew big and she clutched her satchel tighter to herself. Mutt laughed at her discomfort. Marian slapped her son over the head, effectively shutting him up. She put an arm around the young woman and held her close.

"This is my first time on an airplane," Aurelia whispered.

The jolting of the landing jostled Mutt awake. He blinked, bleary eyed, and noticed something warm on his shoulder. His eyes widened as he realized it was Aurelia. Mutt quickly glanced around, making sure that no one noticed.

"Ah, so the girl is yours?" asked Rick's voice. Mutt looked up. "Too bad," Rick sighed. "She would've been beautiful company for me." Shrugging he continued, "I am making a pit stop to refuel. We're almost to Egypt."

Rick left and Mutt heard a low chuckle from his left. It was his pop.

"Taken a liking to each other?" Indy asked with a grin.

Mutt pushed Aurelia off of his shoulder. "No," he frowned. Aurelia's head flopped onto Marian's lap. Marian jolted awake then smiled at Indy.

Then Aurelia whispered something in her sleep that made Mutt feel a little guilty about being mean to her, "I'm coming Dad. I'll look after you like I promised Mom…."

The trio gave each other a sad look. Marian sighed and started to shake Aurelia awake. Aurelia muttered to herself again but they couldn't understand it. With one last shake from Marian Aurelia rolled off of her seat and landed on the floor.

Blinking up at the amused family she asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Not quite," came Rick's voice. Aurelia glanced behind her and saw him smiling in the doorway. He glanced at Mutt then to Aurelia. "I stopped for some fuel. We're almost to Egypt. Never fear," Rick winked at Aurelia. She hid her disgust but getting off the floor and back to her seat. Marian handed her back the satchel.

Rick chuckled and went to the cockpit.

"He did look at you like a piece of meat," Marian commented.

Aurelia shuttered. "He gives me the willies."

Mutt scoffed and closed his eyes. Aurelia clutched her satchel tightly in her hands during the take-off. Marian smiled and closed her eyes. Indy had his hat over his face but he too was smiling.

* * *

Special thanks to xxIbiralianxx and Dinanychus for reviewing! It made my day! XD

So how is it so far? Again, please tell me your thoughts. I love to hear them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Marian shook Aurelia awake. The young woman mumbled something and rubbed her eyes. Her blue eyes opened and she sat up, her satchel still tight in her grasp. This time she was able to sleep upright.

"Are we in Egypt?" She yawned.

"Yup," said Indiana. "Keep your eyes and ears open, and stay close."

Aurelia nodded, and then frowned when Rick opened the door with a smile.

"Hello," Rick grinned. "Welcome to Cairo."

The group gathered their belongings and exited the airplane.

Rick stopped and oozed over to Aurelia. Marian and Indy watched to see what would happen. Mutt frowned, wondering if he should intervene.

"Well, Miss, I hoped," he moved closer, "you enjoyed the ride."

Aurelia tried to subtly move away from him. "Yes…. Thank you for the ride…. Now if you'll excuse me."

Rick moved to stand in the doorway. "Well, since you liked it so much, why don't you stay with me?" It was more of an order than a question.

Aurelia frowned. "I'm sorry but I really must be going. So if you'll move I can be on my way and you can be back in the air."

Rick chuckled. "You don't have to deny the connection we have."

"I'm not denying what isn't there," She deadpanned. Mutt chuckled. "Now I need to be leaving. Goodbye…. Hopefully forever."

"Now wait just a minute-" Rick began, reaching for her.

Angrily Aurelia pushed him aside with her satchel. Her mouth dropped open when he fell off the plane. Aurelia looked down at Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Mutt. Their mouths were open too.

"Well," Indy grinned. "I think you'll do just fine in Cairo."

"I hope so." Aurelia gave a nervous glance at Rick who still hadn't got up. "I didn't think I hit him that hard," she said. "Maybe it was the books…"

Mutt snorted as they walked away from the plane.

"You sure straightened him out," Marian smiled.

"Let's go before he wakes up," Aurelia said nervously.

* * *

"Sala?" Indy called, knocking on a painted wood door. "Sala?"

"Coming," a familiar voice called back. The door opened revealing an older looking man than Indy remembered. His bread was now white. Sala saw them and grinned, clapping Indy on the back and kissed Marian's hand.

"Sala," Indy smiled, "This is our child Mutt."

"Son of Indy," Sala smiled. "It's an honor to meet you."

Mutt raised an eyebrow but smiled.

Then Sala's gaze fell on Aurelia and his eyes widened. "Lia?"

"It's good to see you, Sala," Aurelia smiled. She frowned when a worried look passed the old man's face but it left quickly. She blinked and wondered if she had imagined it.

"Please come in," Sala smiled again. The group entered the house and Sala motioned for them to sit down.

"He warned you, didn't he?" Aurelia asked, surprising everyone for being so forward. She was known for being quiet. Mutt didn't know what to think of this new side of Aurelia.

"Yes," Sala confirmed. "He wanted me to give you something should something happen to him." He went to his desk and shuffled some papers around, giving a nervous glance towards one of the door. Indy caught the look.

"You know, Indy" Sala spoke while he searched. "This reminds me of the time we were in the museum in Istanbul when Mr. Brody got lost."

Indy grimaced at the memory and followed Sala's glance at a door.

"Yeah. How many people did it take to find him?" He asked offhandly.

"Three," Sala replied. "I recall that they were a close knit group."

The other's faces reflected a sudden understanding.

"As I recall," Sala went on, still fiddling with things at his desk. "They're names started with a 'G.'"

Everybody froze. They were pretty sure that 'G' meant gun.

Indiana slowly stood up, making sure he was out of sight of the crack in the door. He stood by the window and brought out a whip and made sure he could draw his pistol fast.

"I hope Marcus was safe in the museum," Marian said, keeping up the conversation while shooting her husband a warning look.

"Oh yes. We found him in a couple of hours." Sala nodded, still searching for the papers. But Aurelia noticed that he slipped something in his pocket. She looked around to see if anyone else had seen it. If they did they didn't show it.

Indiana left the window.

Sala seemed unconcerned at the sound of a scuffle in the adjacent room. There was a sound of a gunshot.

Silence.

The door slowly creaked open. Indy's face appeared with a grin on his face.

"Would you like a drink?" Sala grinned at him.

"You bet," Indy said, his grin getting wider. Then, to Aurelia, "I need you to help me translate."

She got up and went into the small room. It looked like a child's room. On a small bed laid a tall man. His legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He stared at her with hard grey eyes.

Aurelia walked over to him.

"Not too close," Indy warned, still pointing the pistol at the man.

"I'm sure he speaks English," Aurelia said. The man on the bed grinned and spat on the ground. Aurelia looked at the man. "Разве вы не сэр?" [Don't you sir?]

The man was silent with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Где профессор?" Aurelia asked. [Where is the professor?]

"What's going on?" Mutt whispered to his father.

"Aurelia is talking to the Russian," Indy whispered back. "Well, the only conscious one left," He grinned, indicating the two unconscious Russian men heaped on the ground.

The Russian man grinned. "Ah. Так ты дочь профессора." [Ah. So you're the professor's daughter.]

Aurelia paled a bit.

"Мы искали для вас," the man grinned. "Твой отец очень хочет вас видеть." [We've been looking for you. Your father is anxious to see you.]

"What's he's saying?" Marion asked.

"Где он?" Aurelia frowned. [Where is he?]

The man chuckled.

"They've been looking for me," Aurelia told Marion. "I think they have my father."

"Where is he?" Mutt asked.

The Russian chuckled. "К сожалению, я не буду вокруг, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос." [Unfortunately I won't be around to answer that.]

Aurelia's eyes widened. "NO!"

The Russian started foaming at the mouth, convulsed, then stopped breathing. The whole process took nine seconds.

"He had a Cyanide Pill," Indiana said quietly. "They started making them in a fake hollow tooth. He must have had one."

"What about the others?" Mutt asked. The group turned to look at the pile of the two other Russians in the corner. Foam was leaking from their mouths as well.

"Dammit," Indiana frowned. "Search them."

Indiana set to work on the one on the bed while Marian and Mutt searched the other two. A pale Aurelia and a stricken looking Sala stood by the door.

"What am I looking for?" Marian asked, going through the Russian's pockets.

"A black tube," Indiana replied. "And if you value all of our lives you won't try to open it."

"Why?" asked Mutt.

"Because it will explode." The professor replied. "The Russians designed it to trigger a bomb if it was opened incorrectly. Only members of their group know which way to turn the cap. If the enemy got a hold of it there's a fifty - fifty chance that he'll be decorating the walls."

Mutt was silent.

"You found it didn't you," Indiana said.

A short pause.

"Yeah," Mutt said.

"You started to turn the cap, didn't you?"

A long pause.

"Yeah," whispered Mutt.

"Oh, hell." Indiana whispered.

* * *

Hello once again!

For my Cyanide Pill information, I found it on this site: /Main/CyanidePill

As for my information on the tube bomb (thingy) I saw it on Deadliest Warrior. It was the episode of CIA v. KGB. (Spoiler: CIA won, but it was close)

Another note: I don't speak Russian. All I can say in Russian is mustache which isn't that impressive. The Russian is from Google translate, so I'm really sorry if it is wrong. If you do speak it and the Russian here is horrible, please send me the right translation and I will fix it as soon as I possible can!

A special thanks to Druid Archer for reviewing! I appreciate it! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Ok," Indiana said slowly. "Everybody stay calm. Mutt, I want you to stay still. Sala, I want you to take Marian and Aurelia away from here."

"I'm not leaving without you two!" Marian burst out.

Indiana smiled at her. "I don't plan on dying. I ust want you to scout out the area and see if there's any more of those guys around."

Marian frowned, seeing straight through the lie. Aurelia frowned also.

"I'm staying," Aurelia whispered. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you guys into this."

Marian looked over at the young woman and sighed. "Come on."

The three quickly left the room.

"All right, son," Indy sighed. "Let's hope our luck holds."

* * *

Everything was silent.

Aurelia saw tears in Marian's and Sala's eyes. The young woman put her hands together and said a silent prayer.

Silence.

"YES!" shouted a voice from inside Sala's house. Everyone jumped and raced inside.

A relieved looking Indiana greeted them. Mutt was lying on the couch, eyes closed.

"Omph!" Indy grunted from the force of Marian's hug. "We're fine. Although Mutt almost wet himself."

Mutt's eyes shot open. "Did not!" He flicked out his comb and fixed his hair. Marian attacked her son with hugs. Sala gave Indy and Mutt a hug also. Aurelia looked at the floor, unsure what to do.

"I'm glad you're both all right," She whispered. Her professor grinned and ruffled her dirty blonde hair.

"Thanks, kid," He smiled. Aurelia looked up and smiled as well.

"We got the message in that container," Indy said, suddenly serious. "It's all in Russian."

He handed his student a long slip of paper. Her big blue eyes quickly scanned over it. She was frowning.

"It's in code," she muttered.

Sala set down some drinks at the table. The three were watching in some interest at the decoding session the professor and his student were having.

"Why don't you get the other clues out?" Marian suggested. Aurelia nodded and retrieved the photo box from her satchel.

Marian, Indy, and Aurelia poured over the numbers. Marian was suggesting different codes and Indy would try them out on a scratch piece of paper.

Mutt combed his hair and wandered around the living space. There was a globe by Sala's desk. Mutt spun it around a couple of times before he froze.

"Hey, pops," Mutt called.

"What is it?"

"Any chance that it isn't a code and they're actual numbers?"

Indy looked up at his son. "It wouldn't make sense."

"What if they were Latitude and Longitude lines?" Mutt asked.

"That'd explain the languages," Marian said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Mutt asked.

"Those could be the places where he found the clues," She grinned.

"You mean this legend of Hatusoup-"

"Hatshepsut," Aurelia corrected.

"Whatever, doll," Mutt growled. Aurelia frowned. "You mean one legend was spread around to different countries?"

"Apparently it was," Indy said. Mutt and Aurelia looked back at him. Indy had a world atlas out and was pointing to a dot on Germany. Marian quickly marked the spot with a pencil while her husband looked for the next location.

The only sound was the clinking of ice and the scratching of the pencil. A minute or two passed before they were finished. On the map there were seven penciled dots.

"The only problem is that my dad didn't go to all those countries," Aurelia said. The group frowned. Sala went to get more drinks. When he came back he had a thoughtful look on his face. He fingered something in his pocket. He had forgotten about it with the Russians and the bomb.

"Lia," he began. She looked up. Sala took the object out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a scrap of paper in her father's writing. "He wanted me to give this to you. He said that you would know what to do with it."

She unfolded the paper. On one side was a familiar mark that made her smile. It was Gandalf's mark from The Hobbit. On the other side was a set of numbers.

"The numbers look the same as the ones on the backs of my clues." Aurelia frowned.

"What does that sign mean?" Mutt asked.

"That's Gandalf's mark," She replied. "It's from _The Hobbit_. He put it on Bilbo's door which started this whole adventure…." She trailed off for a moment before a huge grin appeared on her face. Aurelia knew why he put Gandalf's mark on the sheet. Her Dad knew that she'd catch the reference and understand it. But to everyone else it would be just an odd marking.

"Red herring," She chuckled.

"What?" Mutt asked, confused. Maybe she lost her marbles. Mutt wouldn't be surprised.

"All of the numbers he gave me were red herrings." She grinned at him. "Don't you see? It was to confuse anyone who got a hold of the clues! It would've sent them on a wild goose chase! But this clue," Aurelia laughed, waving it in front of her, "is the real location."

She bent over the map while everyone looked surprised at her. She straightened up, still grinning, and pointed at the new dot on the map. "That's where we should go. Can I have a map of Egypt, Sala?"

He got her one right away. She immediately hovered over it and finally circled the words 'Deir el-Bahri.'

"That's where Hatsheput's temple is." Aurelia said.

The group looked at the circled area. Sala grinned and patted Aurelia on the back. Indy grinned, already knowing how bright his student was. Marian and Mutt looked impressed.

Aurelia grinned to herself, _and this is why it pays to be a Lord of the Rings nerd_.

* * *

Hello!

My goal for this story is to update it once every week. I will finish this story. It'll take a while though with college and homework though. I'm doing a bit of research for this also which sometimes takes a while. That's why the goal is to update once every week.

Thank you Deinonychus and Druid Archer for the reviews! XD

I do not own _The Hobbit_ in any way shape or form. I do not own Indiana Jones either, just Aurelia, the plot, and the globe by Sala's desk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sala sat in the driver's seat of his small car, waiting for the others to make up their minds on the sitting arrangements. Sala's hand caressed the steering wheel. He and his wife had bought this when the last of their children moved out of the house. The small white car could fit four people.

They were still arguing outside. Sala sighed and wondered when his wife would come back from visiting her mother. He had left a note for her on the kitchen table in case she came home while he was out. Sala sighed again.

The doors opened. Indy sat beside him with an award winning smirk and mouthed "I won." There was a big groan behind them. Sala and Indy looked in the rearview mirror and had to cover their mouths so they wouldn't laugh. Marian was sitting in the back, holding Aurelia's satchel with a very amused expression on her face, staring at her son and Aurelia.

Mutt was staring at the ceiling, his fingers twitching to run his comb through his hair. Aurelia was sitting on his lap, staring resolutely out the window with a frown.

"We could've put her in the trunk," Mutt muttered. He could feel Aurelia stiffen in anger.

"My tools are back there," Sala said, starting up the car. It puttered to life. Mutt cast another despairing glance at his mom before glaring up at the ceiling again. Aurelia opened her Egyptology book and began to read. Mutt would glance over her small shoulders every once in a while to see what she was reading. By the time they got to the edge of Cairo, Aurelia was muttering quietly to herself.

"What are you doing?" Mutt groaned, annoyed. One of his legs had started to fall asleep and it was still a long ways before they would get close to Deir el-Bahri.

"I'm learning Egyptian," she stated offhandedly, like she had just commented on the weather. Her back was getting a little sore from not having a backrest. She didn't want to lean against Mutt. Sitting on a man's lap was only permitted if she was dating him. And she was definitely not dating Mutt.

"Why?" Mutt asked, pulling Aurelia out of her thoughts.

"I want to be able to read the inscriptions so we know we're in the right place," she stated, tilting her head so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Some of it is easy but other things are hard to understand."

"Maybe I can help," Sala said. "I _am_ Egyptian."

Aurelia smiled and began to look for a hieroglyphic was difficult for her.

"What does it look like?" Sala asked.

"It's a bird," she said, waving one of her bent arms up and down, causing her to bounce on Mutt's legs. He grunted at the movement on his sleepy legs. "No, a stork."

"Amenophus," Sala grinned as he saw Mutt look like he was questioning Aurelia's sanity.

* * *

A couple hours passed before they could see the rock formation Deir el-Bahri was built by. Thankfully it had started to cool off and it was more bearable at four in the afternoon.

"Stop behind these rocks," Indy said. Sala complied, curious to see what got his friend's hackles up. The professor got out of the car and peeked over the jutting rocks and swore.

Everybody jumped out of the car to go see. Mutt collapsed onto the ground because both of his legs had fallen asleep.

Aurelia bit back a laugh and offered to help him stand. He ignored her. She shrugged and joined the adults. Mutt sighed and stomped his feet, getting some feeling back in his legs.

In the distance they could see Deir el-Bahri and a black car that looked identical to the one that had chased them not long ago.

Indy got out his binoculars to get a closer look.

"Put those away," Sala growled, pulling the binoculars away from his friend.

"We're well out of range from their guns," Indy said.

"That's what you said last time! My family still talks about the time I brought home all those camels." Sala frowned.

Indy nervously rubbed the back of his neck and put his binoculars away. "How do you suppose we get closer then?"

"We wait," Marian said, matter of factly.

"How did they know?" Aurelia whispered. "We were the only ones who knew to come here."

"Well, they're after Hatsheput," Mutt pointed out. "It's obvious that they would come here."

Aurelia sent a glare in his direction before looking at the rock formation surrounding Deir el-Bahri. "It could work," She muttered to herself.

"What would?" Indy asked. "Climb up those rocks. Then, when we get behind her tomb, we climb down?"

Aurelia pushed some sand around with her foot, not making eye contact.

"To dangerous," Indy said. "We'll have to either wait for them to leave or go there at night."

"Going at night is not a good idea," Sala said. "There are booby traps."

"I am not waiting in the car," Mutt growled.

* * *

Aurelia was sitting outside of the car, a little ways away, looking up at the stars.

"Hey," Marian greeted from behind the young woman. Aurelia looked back and motioned for the older woman to sit by her.

"Are you alright?" Marian asked.

"I miss Dad," she said quietly.

"What was he like?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at a soft footstep. Mutt had seen his mother and decided to keep her company. Now he saw Aurelia with her back to him. She hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"He was the best," Aurelia smiled. "When he was researching he'd put me on his knee and read aloud from whatever book he was looking at. That always made Mom fall asleep." Aurelia's smile faded. "And after Mom died he picked up my schooling. When I was ready for college we moved away from North Dakota."

She looked up at the stars before continuing. "He always had ink stains on his hands. When he found something interesting in his research he had to read it to me, even if he had to wake me up."

"How did your mom die?" Marian asked.

"Cancer," Aurelia answered quietly. "I hated it. I saw her slowly dying before my eyes. Her body became a shell."

"I'm sorry," Marian said sincerely.

"Mutt is lucky to have both of his parents." Aurelia smiled.

"And you still have your father," Marian reminded.

Aurelia nodded. "Yeah. I still have him…. Wherever he is…."

Mutt quietly walked towards the car.

His mom was still alive and kicking. Heck, his dad was too. Mutt couldn't imagine what it would be like not having a Mom. He knew what it was like to not have a dad for a while…. And what it was like to find out that your real father was alive and was a professor part time and an adventurer the other half. But to have both parents taken away from you and being alone.

Mutt fingered his comb but didn't take it out. He sat inside the car and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

Hello once again! This is my update for the week!

Thank you, Deinonychus, for your lovely review! XD

And a special thank you to my roommate who gave me her opinion before I posted this.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or Indiana Jones. The only profit I'm getting from writing this is my love for writing. I am not getting paid for writing this. If I was that'd be pretty sweet. Alas, it was not meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Deir el-Bahri was a magnificent sight in the early morning light. From their position behind the rocks it looked like the ancient building had three floors. A giant stone stair case led straight through the middle of the first two floors and end at the third floor. Each floor had a series of pillars going across it. The ruin seemed to be built into the rocks itself.

Indiana was squinting in the pale morning light for any sign of the Russians' car. Indy didn't see anything out of place. He grinned at his companions and they headed towards the ancient building. They quietly crept towards the ruin. Sala and Indy were each carrying a bag of excavation tools.

Slowly they entered the first courtyard and looked around with awe. Aurelia wished her dad was there so she could share this with him. She bit her lip and thought that maybe he had been here already. Maybe he found what was hidden here.

"What are we looking for?" Mutt asked as they climbed up the stairs that would take them to the second floor.

"Senenmut's tomb," Aurelia said. "According to Dad, his tomb should be here. In Dad's clues he mentioned that Senenmut knew her secret." They passed a set of pillars and looked around the second courtyard. "But I don't know where we should start looking."

"Or what we're looking for," Mutt muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"Let's split up," Marian started.

"No," said Indy. "We're staying together. Bad things happen when you split up in a tomb."

"Let's look over at those walls," Sala said, trying to diffuse the tension between his two friends. Indiana and Marian sighed before following Sala and the young adults behind the pillars.

The group looked around the pale stone walls, studying the hieroglyphics. Aurelia was intent on studying a certain symbol that looked vaguely familiar.

"Sala," she called. "What is this symbol?"

Sala came over and studied it, his eye brows drawing together.

"I believe," he said slowly, "that it means 'secret.'"

Aurelia's blue eyes sparkled and studied the wall with Sala. She began pushing different parts of the wall in case there was a secret switch.

Mutt noticed Aurelia and Sala poking the wall. "What are you two doing?"

"Looking for a secret passage, perhaps?" Sala shrugged. Aurelia studied the next section of the wall to her right.

"Sala," She said, excitedly, "the same symbol is over here too!"

"What does that mean?" Sala asked, confused. Aurelia whipped out a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled on it. She moved to the next section and searched for the symbol again. Sala quickly caught on.

"The next one is the third row down and seven in," Sala said. Aurelia quickly recorded the information.

Indy and Marian cast a curious glance at Sala and Aurelia. The couple, along with Mutt, followed the Egyptian and the Midwesterner through a door.  
"Sala," Aurelia said, squinting at the hieroglyphics. "I need more light."

Sala turned on a flashlight. He and Aurelia found the same symbol three more times before it disappeared.

"Why did you write down that?" Mutt asked.

Aurelia stared at him. "Haven't you read a Nancy Drew or Hardy Boys book before?"

"No," Mutt scoffed. Aurelia flashed her flashlight in his eyes then explored the rest of the room, leaving Mutt blinking to regain his sight.

"I think I found something," Indy called. The gang joined him and stared at the strange thing in the wall. It was a ring of six circles. Each ring had different hieroglyphics on them. But all of them had the symbol for 'secret' on it. There was one circle in the middle that had an eye on it.

"I think I know what to do," Aurelia grinned. "Sala, I'll need your help."

She studied her paper with the notes and moved the circles to match where the symbols had been on the wall. Sala was checking her work to make sure that the circles were properly aligned.

When their job was done Sala stared at it. He began to translate the new inscription. "Her secret is the stone of life. One may use the secret to become a god. Only the ruler of the secret can use it. The secret stone is hidden through time. Only when the one finds the secret can he use the secret. The secret is inside…."

Sala trailed off, unsure what the symbol was. It looked like it had been scratched or weathered away. It was impossible to read it now.  
Aurelia quickly wrote down what Sala recited and stared at the puzzle once more. Hesitantly she pushed the eye.

There was a grinding click. The wall started to move to the right. Stale air met them, causing them to scrunch their noses with disgust. They would have to wait for new air to circulate in the chamber before going in.

Aurelia glanced around the room once more before pointing her flashlight into the mysterious darkness of the tomb. "I think," She breathed, "that this is Senenmut's tomb."

The adults walked in first. Aurelia and Mutt were about to follow when a loud rumbling noise echoed around them and the entrance to the collapsed.  
Indy, Marian and Sala were trapped inside Senenmut's tomb.

* * *

Hello! This chapter was really hard for me to write. Then I remembered all of those Nancy Drew PC games I've played and an idea formed in my head. I hope you liked it! And I hoped you caught the Raider's of the Lost Arc reference I threw in there! I'm so glad that you guys liked my Mummy reference from the last chapter!

Thank you Deinonychus, Attracted2Insanity, and little-red-wolf-5793 for the feedback! Feedback is what gets me going!

I've taken a lot (and still will be) of creative license in this fanfic. I'm combining both Senenmut's tombs together into one.

This is where I've been getting my information. It's really interesting. .

Thanks for reading this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Aurelia glanced around the room once more before pointing her flashlight into the mysterious darkness of the tomb. "I think," She breathed, "that this is Senenmut's tomb." _

_The adults walked in first. Aurelia and Mutt were about to follow when a loud rumbling noise echoed around them and the entrance to the collapsed._  
_Indy, Marian and Sala were trapped inside Senenmut's tomb._

* * *

"Mom! Pops!" Mutt screamed, clawing at the rubble.

"Sala!" Aurelia shouted, trying to help Mutt.

"Stop it!" Sala ordered from behind the rubble. "You'll cause another cave in."

Aurelia and Mutt stopped. Mutt took out his comb and furiously worked at his hair.

"You need to brace the ceiling," Sala called, his voice muffled by the rocks. "Then you can slowly remove the stones."

"Ok," Aurelia called. "Don't worry! We'll get you out!"

Mutt and Aurelia dashed out of the room and rushed to the tools that they had brought with them. There were a few crow bars. Mutt grabbed them and left Aurelia by the rest of the tools. She grabbed a tool kit and ran after him.

When she got to the caved in entrance she found Mutt had carefully placed his flashlight to illuminate the ceiling. Aurelia turned on her torch and placed it on the ground.

"You're doing it wrong," Aurelia commented. Mutt didn't turn his head but Aurelia knew he was scowling. "The crowbars should be diagonal." She walked up beside him and fixed it. "Like so."

Mutt silently fixed the other one.

"Where should we start pulling the rocks, Sala?" Aurelia asked him through the rocks.

"The rocks must be balanced," Sala's muffled replied. "Start at the top."

Mutt and Aurelia assessed the rock situation.

They both heard the faint voice of Marian ask, "How much air do we have left?"

Instantly Mutt was tearing the rocks away.

"Not like that!" Aurelia screamed at him. Her voice echoed through the chamber. Aurelia frantically tried to stop Mutt but he pushed her out of the way. She frowned and picked herself off of the ground. As she stood up she felt a slit tremor.

"Stop it!" She shouted at him and pushed him out of the way just as the rocks tilted forward towards them.

The sound of the crashing rocks echoed around the room before it faded into silence.

Dust erupted upwards causing Mutt and the newly freed Indy, Marian and Sala to cough. Mutt looked up from his spot on the ground. The dust was just settling down. A faint gasping noise could be heard. Mutt looked for the source and grimaced.

Aurelia was lying on the ground. A big slab of rock was on her left leg. She was gasping in pain. Her fists were clenched as if to keep from crying out.

Sala was instantly at her side with Indy, lifting the rock off of Aurelia. Mutt could only stare in shock when they uncovered Aurelia's leg. It had been his fault. If he had listened to her then maybe her leg wouldn't have been crushed.

"Are you alright?" Sala asked. Aurelia groaned in response. Indy probed her leg with much grunting from Aurelia.

"It's not broken. Just bruised," Indy said. Mutt let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Let's rest here before we go in," Marian said softly, propping Aurelia into a sitting position. "There's something we need to show you two after we rest."

Aurelia leaned against a wall and closed her eyes while the others talked. The scene where Sala, Indiana and Marian were trapped behind the rocks played through her mind. And then there was Mutt's expression. She had felt so guilty. She had separated him from his parents. She had held onto the thought that they could do something about it; that they could save them. Aurelia didn't know where her father was, let alone if he was alive. She didn't want Mutt going through the same thing that she had to with her Mom; watching her slowly die. She didn't want Mutt to hear the oxygen run out or to feel that there was something that he could've done to help. Aurelia never knew how to help her mother.

Aurelia thought that it was the least she could do to push him out of the way after putting Mutt and his family in danger. Even though that half of her pushing him was to get him away from the oncoming rocks and the other half was to get that stupid boy away from the rocks before he did even more damage.

Several minutes had passed before she realized someone had been sitting next to her. She opened her eyes to see Mutt. He was playing with a switchblade. He stopped and looked at her. His brown eyes spoke for him, saying the word that he couldn't say. Aurelia smiled back as an answer.

* * *

_Thanks._

_Your welcome._

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is so late! A lot of things have been going on with college life. Ugh. But I didn't forget about you! I worked diligently on this when I could!

Thank you, ILoveReadingAndWriting, and Deinonychus for the great reviews! Deinonychus, your reviews made me laugh! Thank you!

How was this chapter? In chapter 10... Wait! I'm almost to chapter 10 already?! Oh my goodness!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What did you guys find?" Aurelia asked.

"Well, it was a hallway with a dead end," Indy said. "But it looks fake. I think there's another door."

"Let's get going," Aurelia smiled. She struggled to stand up. It was painful to put too much pressure on her leg. Sala took a couple steps to help her but Mutt reached her first. He helped her stand up and was there to support her while she found her balance. Mutt thought that this was the least he could do. After all, she had saved his life and helped save his parent's and Sala's lives as well.

Aurelia took a couple of tentative steps with a heavy limp. Mutt was instantly there to help support her weight. The elders looked at the two with big grins, not bothering to hide their amusement. Mutt glared at Indy as if daring him to say something. Indy, with a flashlight in hand, whistled an old tune as he walked ahead of them. Mutt scowled at the ground but still helped the heavily limping young woman over the boulders and into the stone hall.

"The hieroglyphics are amazing," Aurelia smiled, looking at the walls on either side of her. She was grateful that Mutt was helping her walk. Her leg was giving her some pain at the slow pace they were going. She wondered how on earth she could run if the need came up. Shaking that thought from her mind she glanced up at Mutt. He had been annoying when she first met him. As she spent more time with him she discovered that he was a bit grumpy. But him helping her gave her a new perspective about him. She blinked, realizing that she had been staring. Quickly she looked away and focused on the walls and the mysterious dead end that was slowly getting closer.

The dead end appeared to have a door. It was made of one greenish blue block of granite. The block's design resembled the design of a chapel. In the center of the door were two of Wadjet's eyes with a depiction of a two men and a woman with some sort of banquet beneath them.  
Sala touched the door, tracing his fingers over the designs. He froze and flashed the light over where his fingers had traced to see a yellow color underneath.

"Indy," Sala called. Indy was immediately beside him and studied the flaking greenish blue color.

"It's paint," Indy said. "This is actually yellow quartzite."

"But that was reserved for royalty," Sala whispered. "Someone painted the door to disguise the stone." The group stared at the door.  
Marian looked over at a niche to the right of the door. It looked like it would've been a small shrine. She wondered what would've been in the niche.

"How do we open this door?" Mutt asked.

"Maybe push it open?" Aurelia suggested. "Or is that too simple?"

Indy shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Indy and Sala pushed against the door. Mutt handed Aurelia over to Marian, who was inspecting the niche, so he could help the other two men.  
The men were getting a little red in the face while Marian was pressing various parts of the niche. Carved on one of the stones in the niche was an eye of Wadget. Curious, Marian's fingers traced over it. Gently, she pushed the mark. There was the sound of a soft click. Aurelia and Marian shared a worried glance.

"WHOA!" shouted the men, tumbling forward where the door had suddenly vanished. Marian and Aurelia exchanged another glance before hurrying, or, in Aurelia's case, hobbling, over to them.

The three of them were sprawled on the ground, groaning. The air reeked of staleness and sand. The group waited for a bit before they deemed the air safe enough for them to go inside.

Their flashlights illuminated the darkness. Aurelia had the sudden feeling that whatever was in the room did not want them there. She tightly clutched Marian's arm. She took a deep breath. She could do this; she would do this for her father's sake.

Slowly the group entered the new room. There were many different hieroglyphics on the walls. Aurelia couldn't make them out. It looked like even Sala was having some trouble.

The medium sized room was empty of all furnishing.

Mutt's flashlight landed on an opening to the right of them. Mutt walked closer to the shaft.

"What do you suppose is over here?" He asked.

"I don't know. A booby-trap," Indy said. "That's usually how these places work."

Mutt's light flashed above the entrance to the shaft. His light was aimed at an inscription above the doorway. Aurelia's light was on a niche beside the door.

"Sala, what does this say?" Mutt asked.

Sala moved over and studied it before reading it aloud, "Concerning any man, who will cause damage to my statue, he may not follow the king of his time; he may not be buried in the western cemetery; he may not be given any lifetime on earth."

Everyone shivered at the implication. Marian thought about who had taken the statue that was in the niche.

"Okay," Aurelia said nervously, "Who wants to go into the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?"

Indy held a rock in his hand and tossed it inside. It landed on the ground without setting off anything. He sighed in relief.

From the looks of things the floor was slanted slightly upwards. Hesitantly Indy took a couple steps inside. When nothing happened he turned around and grinned at his companions.

"Come on," He called, "but step directly on my footprints."

Marian went next, followed by Mutt. Aurelia had a hard time stepping in her professor's footprints. Her leg was really bothering her. Sala put a comforting hand on her shoulder in silent encouragement. She nodded and walked forward, biting back the pain.

The hall continued for a while before it opened up to another room. It looked like a burial chamber. There were four pillars, two on either side of them, depicting the birth of Egypt. Ahead of them were a small flight of stairs with a sarcophagus resting on a raised platform.

"Senenmut," breathed Aurelia.

The group eagerly went forward, climbed the stairs, and surrounded the sarcophagus.

"He must have had something written about it on his sarcophagus," Aurelia said excitedly. "He must have some clue to where it is hidden."

"Where what's hidden?" Indy asked, suddenly serious.

Aurelia bit her lip and stuttered, "What the Russians are looking for."

"What are they looking for?" Mutt asked, all eyes on Aurelia.

"Nothing of importance," said a deep Russian voice. Everyone slowly turned around and froze when they saw a group of Russians with guns pointed at them.

"One thing we have found is the professor's daughter," smiled the tall Russian who had spoken earlier. The tall man smiled. His black eyes bored into the group as if he could read their thoughts. "The thing we are looking for concerns Soviet Russia, not America." The man spat the last word out like it was a curse.

"Свяжите их." He ordered. (Tie them up.)

The other men rounded the group up and moved them to a pillar where they tied them up around it.

The leader walked purposefully up the stairs and examined the sarcophagus. He snapped his fingers and ordered, "Откройте его." (Open it.)

A burly man with a crossbar lumbered over and impaled the side of the stone with the crossbar. He grunted as he pushed the metal rod down. The grating of stone on metal echoed through the tomb.

The leader bent over to examine the mummy. He took out a magnified glass and looked over the mummy. After a minute of silence he examined the cover of the sarcophagus. After a couple of minutes the leader straightened and announced, "Я знаю, где он находится." (I know where it is.)  
Motioning for his cohorts he stopped in front of the group. Addressing Aurelia he smirked, "Жаль, что твой отец не мог видеть тебя в последний раз. Жаль." (Too bad your father couldn't see you one last time. Pity.)

"Он не мертв!" Aurelia growled at the man. (He isn't dead!)

The man chuckled. "Нет, это не так. Но вы будете." (No, he isn't. But you will be.) Then, in English, said, "We'll leave them to keep old Senenmut company."

He chuckled as he left the room. "Enjoy the air while you still can!" he called over shoulder. His footsteps echoed away. The only light in the room was a single discarded flashlight that would flicker every once in a while.

"Marian," Indy whispered, "Can you reach inside my pocket?"

Marian shifted. "What am I looking for?"

"My lucky charm," Indy grinned.

"A lighter?" She asked, pulling it out. "We can burn the ropes!"

"_I'm_ burning the ropes," Indy said, remembering the last time someone, his dad, tried to burn through some rope. After a couple of tries it worked. The rope started to burn. He and Marian pulled the rope apart and it broke. Everyone quickly untangled themselves from the rope. Indy grabbed the flashlight and everyone was running out of the tomb. Aurelia hobbled after them, trying to keep up but started to fall behind. Mutt noticed and went back and helped her on.

"Shouldn't we look at the sarcophagus and see where they are headed?" Sala gasped.

"Not when we're going to be walled in like _The Cask of Amontillado_!" Aurelia breathed.

Mutt groaned at how slow Aurelia was going. He picked her up bridal style and ran faster. Aurelia let out a surprised gasp and used her arms to hold onto him for dear life. They passed the first chamber in the flickering light of the flashlight. They sprinted down the next hall and came to a dead end.

"We're too late!" Marian cried.

Mutt put Aurelia down.

"They couldn't have blocked up every exit," Aurelia said. "The Egyptians always had another means of escape."

"Maybe in the first room," Sala suggested. They ran back to the first room, Mutt had picked up Aurelia once more. It was still as surprising as the first time for Aurelia.

"If I were an Egyptian, where would I build an exit shaft," Indy muttered. Sala took the flashlight from Indy and scoped out the room. The beam of light passed to a corner before going back a ways.

"There," Sala said. The beam of light illuminated two eyes of Wadget. He pushed the eyes.

Nothing happened.

A minute passed before Marian asked, "How much air do we have left?"

_Click._

A small crawl space opened. Sala pulled up his shirt over his nose and went a little ways in before he called for them to follow him.

Soon they were all on their hands and knees crawling in the darkness. The sand and stone were rough against their skin. The small space and darkness helped little with the tension and panic they each harbored.

Their breathing was beginning to become labored.

Indy wanted to ask how much further it was but decided that it would take up too much air. The flashlight's light went out. Utter blackness surrounded them. Sala banged the torch against the ground. It flickered back on. _Sometimes you had to show technology who was the boss_, Sala thought.

The light became stronger.

_I guess hitting it really worked_, Sala thought. But it wasn't the light from the torch that was getting brighter. There was a light at the end of the crawl space. A small light, but never the less, a light. Sala pushed at the space around the light and felt it crumble away. Fresh air poured into the crawl space.

Sala wriggled out and turned around to help his companions. After they were all out they collapsed onto the ground. Somehow they had ended up on part of the rock outcropping behind the temple.

After a while Mutt asked, "What are they looking for?"

All eyes were on Aurelia. She wrung her hands and looked down at the ground.

"After risking our lives I think we have a right to know," Mutt frowned.

Aurelia nodded. "It's a Philosopher stone."

"I thought that was a bed tale," Indy frowned.

"What's a Philosopher stone?" Marian asked.

"It's a stone that brings someone back from the dead," Aurelia said quietly. "And I think I know who they want to bring back."

Indy nodded. "Stalin."

The only thing that could be heard was the fading drone of a black car off in the distance.

* * *

Chapter 10 is complete! I can't I'm at chapter 10!

I wanted to make it up to you readers for not updating in a timely manner last time. Plus I wanted to know what happened and to introduce the key element, the Philosopher stone. There were so many places that I could've ended at but I wanted to bring that element in and I didn't think it was very fair to you readers.

Thank you, Deinonychus and lotsofbrolly for your review!

I do not own anything in the Indiana Jones franchise, or National Treasure, or anything Poe has done.

I took poetic license on Senenmut's tomb. Essentially, I combined both of his tombs. Sort of. I added everything else.

Hadget is an Egyptian deity. It's really interesting. You should look it up.

The inscription that Sala translated was originally translated by Meyer. I took it upon myself to place the inscription where I thought it would best serve my story.

The story about Senenmut having a fake painted door is true. I found all this information at .

I do not earn money writing this story. It is for fun. And I am having a blast!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_After a while Mutt asked, "What are they looking for?" _

_All eyes were on Aurelia. She wrung her hands and looked down at the ground._

_"After risking our lives I think we have a right to know," Mutt frowned._

_Aurelia nodded. "It's a Philosopher stone."_

_"I thought that was a bed tale," Indy frowned._

_"What's a Philosopher stone?" Marian asked._

_"It's a stone that brings someone back from the dead," Aurelia said quietly. "And I think I know who they want to bring back."_  
_Indy nodded. "Stalin."_

_The only thing that could be heard was the fading drone of a black car off in the distance._

* * *

"I'm going back in there and read that sarcophagus," Aurelia said after a couple minutes of silence. "I want to know where they're going."

Sala nodded and gave her the flashlight. The two climbed back into the tunnel. Indy, Marian and Mutt stayed where they were.

"Why do you think they want to bring back Stalin?" Mutt asked.

"The usual," Indy sighed. "Win the war. Take over the world."

Mutt was silent.

"We'll have to have Aurelia's leg looked at when we get back," Marian said. "It must be painful."

Mutt stared at his hands. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he still felt a little guilty about her being hurt.

The stars started to come out as the world grew darker and colder. Marian shivered.

"Come on," Indy said, motioning them to the tunnel, "We'd better go inside. Looks like we'll be sharing with Senenmut."

Mutt frowned but followed his parents inside the tunnel. The darkness of the tunnel was absolute. He couldn't tell if he was moving forward or if he was upside down. Mutt hated not feeling in control.

Eventually they could hear Aurelia's and Sala's voices discus something about Hatshepsut.

"Sala, I need a light." Indy called out.

Light came towards them along with the sound of pattering feet. Sala was huffing, motioning them to follow him back to the burial room. The family followed the Egyptian. There was a faint light in the burial room. Aurelia was sitting down with the flashlight behind her. She was making shadow puppets, unaware of the others.

Indy cleared his throat. Aurelia jolted and reached for the flashlight. The group walked towards her and the sarcophagus. Aurelia glanced up and Mutt caught her eye. Her face instantly heated up and she looked at the floor. Mutt smirked. She was sort of cute.

Mutt frowned and shook his head but the thought didn't leave. Eventually the sound of an intense discussion drew him out of his thoughts of a certain young blonde woman with big blue eyes. Mutt's frown deepened and focused on the discussion.

"But we don't know where that is!" Indy growled.

"I would guess that it wouldn't be too far from here," Marian said. "Just in case something happened at one of the tombs she could be moved to another quickly."

"Plus she wouldn't be that far away from Senenmut," Sala added. He stooped over the sarcophagus cover once more when Aurelia pointed at some hieroglyphics. The two muttered to each other before Sala retrieved a map from his bag. They hunched over it. Soon Indy and Marian were peering over their shoulders.

"Geographically, I would have made a tomb here," Sala said, pointing at the map. "Wadi Sikkat Taka ez-Zeida would be the best bet."  
Indy nodded. "Let's go there in the morning."

"Yeah," yawned Marian. "But I'm not sleeping in here with him," she frowned, pointing at the open sarcophagus. Aurelia shivered.

The group silently stood up and walked (or in Aurelia's case, limp) over to the next chamber. They laid by the steps. Marian curled up against Indy. Sala was already softly snoring. Mutt and Aurelia had a couple feet between them.

Without the flashlights the darkness pressed around Aurelia. She did not feel comfortable in the dark in a tomb where a mummy was resting, even if the mummy was in a different room. Aurelia shivered and curled up into a ball, accidentally bumping Mutt.

"Watch it," he muttered. He turned over and settled once more into the cool sand.

"Sorry," she whispered back.

The silence was almost oppressive. It crushed Aurelia, leaving her to whimper softly in her curled position. The darkness was an empty void, sucking her in, suffocating her. She whimpered again.

"What is it?" Mutt grumbled.

Aurelia paused before confessing, "I'm scared."

Aurelia thought that it wasn't too bad that she confessed to Mutt in the darkness. He couldn't see her face. No doubt she would look pale.

Mutt sighed. The silence came back, stronger this time. Then it was broken by the soft slither of sand moving. Warmness engulfed her. It almost burned into her back and her middle.

"Relax," Mutt chuckled into the top of her head. "Afraid of the dark?"

She nodded. Aurelia could hear his heartbeat. That steady noise helped relax her. His breathing was slow. Both things calmed her down. She blinked, sleepily.

Aurelia might have been mistaken, but she thought she heard him whisper, "Don't be."

* * *

Marian woke up slowly, stretching her sore body before sitting up. She didn't know how long they were asleep for and she didn't know if it was actually morning. Indy shifted beside her. She turned on a flashlight and briefly let the light flit over Sala. He was snoring softly. Every once in a while he murmured something in Egyptian.

The light then flicked briefly on Mutt before the light moved on. Marian blinked and turned the light back onto her son… and Aurelia. She was curled up against him for warmth. Much like how she did with Indy.

Indy sat up, a bit groggily, and kissed Marian on the cheek. Marian grinned. Silently Indy focused on the light up figures of Mutt and Aurelia. He almost chuckled. Nothing like having blackmail on a moody son.

Sala snorted loudly before mumbling, "The camels are worth the same as the car."

Mutt gradually awoke. He felt warm and comfortable. Slowly he opened his eyes. With the light from a flashlight on him he was able to see Aurelia in his arms. He quickly pulled away and sent a fierce glare at the flashlight wielder, his Mom.

"She was cold," he growled. Mutt scratched his neck, wondering if he should reveal Aurelia's fear of the dark, but decided against it.

Aurelia stirred and stretched. She blinked and was relieved when she saw the pale illumination of the flashlight.

Meanwhile Indy was attempting to wake up Sala. Indy shook the Egyptian but Sala mumbled to himself and rolled over.

"Marian, give me the light," Indy ordered. Marian tossed the flashlight over to him. Indy pointed the light at Sala's face while shaking the sleeping figure with his other arm. Sala woke up with a snort and sat up, blinking.

"I am awake," Sala sneezed. He brushed some sand out of his beard.

"Ready to go?" Indy asked. The group nodded. "We'll have to go out the air shaft then climb down."

Aurelia didn't feel too nervous about the climb. She had climbed up one of the giant oak trees at the farm. She also had climbed onto the two story house back in the country. How bad could climbing down some rocks be?

* * *

Out on the ledge, Aurelia was nervously looking at the impending climb down. It looked a whole lot different than climbing down a tree. A tree was a living thing. The rocks, however, were not. There was something terribly finite about the thought of the climb down. Aurelia shuffled backwards a couple of steps.

Indy looked down at the drop then at his companions. He didn't think Sala was up for the climb down. Marian, he knew, would go if he went. That didn't mean that he wanted her to. He didn't want to risk his son on the climb and Aurelia was out of the question. She was his responsibility, even if her leg wasn't bothering her as much.

"I'll go," said Mutt. Mutt had come to almost the same conclusion as his father. The only difference is that he didn't want to put his mom or pop in danger.

"No," frowned Marian. "There has to be another way."

Tension was added to the heat in the air. Marian was glaring at Indiana. Indiana looked frustrated at Marian. Mutt stood straight as if trying to prove his strength. Sala and Aurelia looked back and forth between the three. It was a battle of wills.

Mutt broke the silence, "I can do it, Mom. I can climb down and unblock the door so everyone can get out."

Marian and Indy rounded on their son. Both were angry, hungry, and a little proud for Mutt to do this.

"If this is what you want," Indy said. "I believe in you."

Marian gave her son a hug. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince her son otherwise. Once he had an idea in his head he stuck to it. He was as stubborn as Indy…. As her even.

Indy gave his son a hug. He was both scared and proud of his son.

"Well," Indy sighed. "You better head out now before it gets too hot."

Mutt nodded. Sala clapped him on the back, his eyes watery. "Good luck, son of Indy."

Aurelia awkwardly stepped closer, unsure of what to do. After a moment she looked up at him and said, "Good luck, Mutt."

Mutt nodded as he mentally prepared himself for the long climb down.

* * *

The sun was almost at its peak in the sky. They had all watched Mutt climb down until he was hidden by some jutting rocks. Sala mumbled something about checking to doorway before he crawled back through the ventilation shaft, leaving Indy, Marian, and Aurelia out in the heat.

It was silent.

* * *

Mutt, about halfway down, was now sweaty, sore, tired, and hungry. His fingers were sore from gripping the rock face. His feet hurt from contorting to keep his balance. His eyes even stung from the heat. After this he was definitely going to get a root beer float.

That is…. If he made it out alive.

His foot slipped again. Mutt took a deep breath through his nose, remembering the rule of climbing that Indy had told him before he left.

_"If you don't have three good holds on the rock it isn't safe."_

He was already hanging by his arms and his right leg. He wasn't breaking the rule, so he continued onwards.

* * *

The sun was now on its slow descent. It was mid-afternoon now, and still no sign that Mutt had reached the bottom.

Aurelia had left with a flashlight to go check on Sala a couple of hours ago. It was just Indy and Marian sitting on the ledge now. Indy held Marian close to him, both of them comforting each other while their son was doing something they couldn't help him with.

* * *

It was now early evening and still no sign from Mutt. Marian was beside herself with worry. Indy kept whispering that Mutt was one of the strongest men he knew and Mutt could do it.

Their attention was caught by a scrapping noise behind them. Aurelia had appeared with a huge grin on her face. Marian and Indy were instantly crawling through the ventilation shaft to get to their son. Aurelia had to run to keep up with the pair.

They trio ran towards the light to where Sala, but more importantly, their son was. Marian swept up Mutt in a bone crushing embrace. Indy joined in. Sala and Aurelia grinned at each other, both happy with the reunion they were witnessing.

Mutt broke away from his parents with a cocky grin. "What are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go stop the Russians!"

The group grinned and made their way out of the ruins and towards where they hoped Sala's car was still located.

On the trek to the last known location of the vehicle, Aurelia squashed all of her feelings of jealousy of Mutt being reunited with his family. They were on the way to rescuing her own dad and retrieving the Philosopher's stone, like her father would want.

"Have you seen such a magnificent thing before?" Sala asked, motioning at his car. No one could deny that the weathered, old, sand stained vehicle was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Next stop, Wadi Sikkat Taka ez-Zeida!" Sala cried.

* * *

I am alive! I'm so sorry that it took so long! But... Chapter 11! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me thus far. And thank you to all of the new readers.

A special shout out for: CrashkiddX, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin,HufflepuffFinder98, LilweenGalatrass, and lotsofbrolly for reviewing!

And thank you so much! For you to say that the story looks like an Indiana Jones film is a huge compliment! That made my day!

Finals are coming up but I'll try to update once or twice a month. I know it isn't once a week like I had promised earlier, but I am a college student and soon I will be working in the summer. I would appreciate it, and absolutely love it if you stayed with me to follow the gang's adventure.


End file.
